One wish
by zenith the vampire ruler
Summary: originally this was goig to be called one click. I thought that sounded wierd so here it is. I'm trying as hard as i can to be descriptive. *brain falls out*
1. Chapter 1

short. dies don't kill me. Its mture rated for fututre chapters.

Chapter 1

_Click_

Judy sighed as she signed onto her Aim account. She wondered why she did. No one ever talked to her on it unless it was Tsuki or Panda. Her brown orbs scanned her computer screen as she reread blood or chocolate, one of her favorite fanfics.

She looked down at her nails that where now painted black and red. Everyone at school teased her about being "one of the geeks".

Geek..

It was just another high school label.

Judy sighed again, her brown hair covering her eyes.

"_Damn hair._"

"Hello."

Judy jumpped. She had completely forgotten that her Aim was hooked up to her webcam. She quickly pulled up the Aim window and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

this is for Tsuki who has been begging me to update for the past half hour. HE IT IS!

chapter 2 "_Your cruel device,Your blood, like ice, One look could kill,My pain, your thrill._"

"Hey." he said again.

Now Judy could tell she was blushing. She pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I saw your Gaia profile, you're cute." The blond teen smirked as Judy's blush deepened. "I live in California, where do you live?"

"Rhode... Island..." Judy stuttered. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen. and you?"

"Eighteen..." Judy whispered as she tried not to stare at him,for he had now taken his shirt off.

"Shit... hang on." He growled as he switched his webcam off.

**LockedHeart:** _sorry my brother just walked down the hallway_.

Judy smiled. She tried not to imagine this hot boy with little clothing on.

**Akailover:** klol. My name's Judy what's yours?

Judy sighed. way to many images where going through her head.

**LockedHeart:** _David. :)_

she giggled.

"_wow, a guy a guy i barely know is making me giggle._"

**LockedHeart:** _I'm on my way to Rhode Island right now. the room you just saw me in was my hotel room. Where do you live?_

Judy could feel her heart thump against her chest as she typed her reply.

**AkaiLover:** Wakefeild.

**LockedHeart:** _G2G. I'll have a surprise for you tonight_.

Judy sighed as she read the small pop up in the bottom left corner of her screen.

_LockedHeart has now signed off._


	3. anywhere

chapter 3 

Judy groaned. She hated how loud her alarm was.

"It's five in the fucking morning." Judy sighed as she slipped into her regular baggy black pants with multipe chains and her _'Kill 'em_ _All'_ tee shirt. She sighed as she looked out the window and noticed a small white paper in her windowsill. Curious, she picked it up and turned it over.

"Wow..." Her jaw dropped as she looked at the picture in awe. "He has a good body."

_This is only part one of your surprise._

_David_

When Judy turned around her jaw dropped.

_"I must be dreaming."_ Judy thought as she closed her eyes.

"Hello Judy." David whispered as he inhaled her scent. Humans always seemed to smell nice. "I want to take you on a ride. No school, No rules, anywhere you want to go."

_"Anywhere?" _

David smiled. "Anywhere."


	4. one wish

yes there is sex in this chapter. (though it is bad i know. it was 11:30 when i wrote this) anyway enjoy

the song is "one wish" by rayj

Chapter 4

_Damn baby, Just don't understand where we went wrong, i gave you my heart, i gave you my soul, i gave you..._

Judy could hardly believe this.

"_Oh my god_!" David laughed as Judy's grip tightened on his jacket.

"I thought you said you had been on a motorcycle before!"

Judy sighed as she spotted a smile creap up on his face.

"Yeah, with my uncle when he was _**ACTUALLY**_ going the speed limit!"

David's laughter could ever so faintly heard over the roar of his bike.

"Are you sure you want to go to my house?" David asked as he turned and began to slow down.

"Yes." Judy smiled as he pulled into a long driveway.

"_No.. way.._" She gaped as David helped her off his bike.

"Yeah i know it's kind of big." David shrugged as they walked up the steps of his Victorian house.

"So where do you want to go?" David asked as he placed his trench coat on a hook.

"Your room." Judy giggled as David crossed his arms over his chest and stood up against a black door.

"_Well_..." David smirked " I _guess_ you can."

Judy gasped.

"_**David!**_ put me down _this_ instant!" Judy blushed as David tossed her over his shoulder and opened the door.

"Here it is." He smiled triuphantly as he dropped Judy on his bed.

His room was very dark. The only things that wasn't black were his bed posts. Judy now noticed that he had a king size bed all to himself. with black sheets might i add.

"I started liking this song after i found it on your profile." David smirked as he slid his shirt off and muttered the slow intro.

_Damn baby Just don't understand where we went wrong_

He exhales.

_I gave you my heart I gave you my soul I gave you..._

Judy blushed deeply. Not only did have a velvet voice when he was speaking, this voice seemed to transfer and add a special effect to his singing voice as he moved closer. Judy gasped when she felt his hot breath on the coloum of her neck.

And the angel began to sing.

_"As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you _

_first It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know_

_ We were sittin' at home in your mama's livin' room Cause, we couldn't be alone_

_ See your mama knew I was something else, she knew how I felt _

_Back then we were in school; and that's your favourite excuse_

_ Growin' up I was a fool; and I can't lie I'm missing you _

_Listen and don't trip I think I need a bottle with a genie in it."_

In this small amount of time, David had asked,with his eyes, if he could move further and she nodded.  
His smirk widened as he slowly removed her shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

_"Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love _

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up _

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one..."_

"Should i stop singing?" David asked as he arched his eyebrows playfully. At the moment, it reminded Judy of her freind Steph.

"No" Judy commanded in awe, sighing when David smiled.

_"If I had one wish, we would be best friends Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you _

_If I had one wish, we would run away Making love all day, have us a baby."_

"Oh yes we would." David growled which made Judy moan. She knew that he had her.

_"If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life _

_And you'd be my wife, make it right this time_

_If I had one wish One wish, one wish, one wish _

_One wish, one wish, one wish One wish, one wish,_

_ one wish One wish, one wish, one wish."_

By this time, David had Judy under the covers next to him, down to her underwear.

"Wow..." was the only word that escaped from his lips.

_"Now tell me is this the only way I can get you right back in If so then searchin' I'll go, _

_then I can have you for sho Then you'll be loving me, holding me, kissing me _

_So girl don't tell me what I'm feeling is make believe _

_I swear if I lose a second chance with you I wouldn't know what to do _

_I'd probably check myself into some kind of clinic _

_I couldn't be alone because without you I'm sick."_

David groaned as Judy slid a hand across his chest.

"Come on David, stop teasing and keep going." Judy moaned as David pulled her closer toward him.

_"Here's my wish list_

_First one, I would create a heart changing love _

_Second one, I'll take yours and fill it all up _

_Third one, but I don't need a lot of wishes cause I'll be okay if I get one.."_

David's body was so warm it was making his eyes blur.

"Judy..." he muttered as he slid the rest of her undergarmets off. "You're so... beautiful."

"David, I love you." Judy moaned as David slowly wriggled out of his pants.

"'I love you too Judy."

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you_

David heard Judy gasp and slowed down. He was right. She was a virgin.

"David!" He smiled at the fact that her voice had risen slightly as he began to slam up agianst her.

Before She could register what was happening, David slid his tounge between her lips and grided their hips together. Judy's hands gripped his platiunm hair.

_If I had one wish, we would run away Making love all day, have us a baby _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life And you'd be my wife, make it right this time If I had one wish_

_I don't even know how we ended upon this road And, even though we are grown, Girl I just want you to know_

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends Love would never end, it would just begin _

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you _

_If I had one wish, we would run away Making love all day, have us a baby _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life And you'd be my wife, make it right this time._

Judy sighed as she closed her eyes.

"So i take it you liked it." David smirked as he slid under the covers.

"I've never done something so.._ wild_ in my life." Judy giggled as she snuggled closer to him.

David smiled as he wrapped an arm around her protectively. He smiled when Judy's eyes closed.

"Sleep well, my love."


End file.
